


Baby, You're A Firework

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: M/M, Tour Fic, airport bathroom sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love him,” Logan said easily, a blush spreading across his face as he looked down at his lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, You're A Firework

Logan walked around aimlessly, bopping his head along to the song that filtered into his ears through his earbuds. 

They had just finished their soundcheck and had some downtime to relax before their scheduled interview and performance. Carlos and Kendall had immediately wandered off, muttering something about food. Logan didn't know where James had ran off to, and he was surprisingly okay with that. If he and James were together, they'd undoubtedly be pawing at each other, desperate for just a few moments to be together without interruption.

When James and Logan had first gotten together, they knew when touring started they'd have very little time together between interviews and performances, and just being all out exhausted. It really didn't differ much from the time they had before touring. Shooting the show for 12-15 hours a day barely left them time to sleep comfortably, and prior to the tour when they weren't shooting, they were rehearsing almost incessantly. When it came time to go home, they were too tired to do anything but crawl into bed together, content to spend that time curled into each other.

Logan headed to their dressing room, which was nothing more than an unused classroom with a small couch and a slew of chairs scattered about with a worn down table pushed against a wall, pulling the earbuds out of his ears and wrapping the cord around his phone. He tucked his phone into his front pocket and curled up on the small couch, allowing his eyes to droop shut for a few moments.

Being shuttled from city to city was fun, sure, but it was exhausting. Bus bunks weren't ideal for a good night's rest, and the constant noise from passing cars had Logan jerking awake at all times. He was a light sleeper and needed complete silence to sleep through the night.

Logan's eyes fluttered open as he heard footsteps approaching the room. He sat upright, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

James' figure appeared in the doorway, his smile widening and his eyes glowing as he saw Logan sitting on the couch. He pulled up a chair, turning it to face Logan as he plopped down onto it, pulling Logan's hands into his. Logan smiled at the gesture, twining his fingers between James'.

"Where're Carlos and Kendall?" James asked, his thumb brushing across Logan's knuckles.

"M'not sure, said something about getting food. They haven't come back yet," Logan answered tiredly.

"You okay?" James' voice was laced with concern.

"Yeah, just tired. I really love touring, I do, but I haven't been sleeping well."

"Why haven't you said anything? You could've slept in my bunk with me," James spoke softly.

"I didn't want to bother you, and really, the bunks are too small to fit two people comfortably. I mean it can't be comfortable for you as it is since you're so tall," Logan explained.

"There's always room for you, Logan. And you know I sleep more comfortably with you next to me," James countered.

Logan only nodded in response, fiddling with James' fingers where they rested in his hands.

"Hey guys, interview time," Carlos said as he poked his head through the door.

"Be right there," James whispered, standing up and pulling Logan to his feet. "Come on, let's do this," he continued, pressing his hand to the small of Logan's back as they made their way through the door.

\--

The interview and performance passed in a blur of repeated questions and screaming fans. Grateful for the experience, Logan smiled his way through it, exerting all his energy into their songs and dance moves.

They made their way to the bus through the throng of fans lined up outside, shaking hands and occasionally pausing to autograph something. What seemed like hours later they were finally climbing onto the bus, Logan tossing his backpack into his bunk before sprawling across the sofa in the front lounge.

James set his backpack on the floor next to the sofa, pulling Logan up as he sat down, then cradling Logan’s head in his lap as he carded his fingers through Logan’s hair.

“Dude, PDA,” Kendall joked.

“Fuck off, Kendall.” James said harshly.

“Calm down, bro. I was just kidding,” Kendall explained, walking off with a huff toward the back lounge.

Both Carlos and Kendall knew about their relationship, and they had repeatedly assured them that they were okay with it. That didn’t mean that their offhanded comments didn’t bother James, or Logan for that matter. They knew it had to be a little weird for Carlos and Kendall to see their male castmates/bandmates being so close, so they tried to minimize their touches as much as they could, but sometimes the need to hug or hold hands or cuddle became too much, and they gave in. They tried not taking to heart the joking comments that were made, but it still bothered them.

James rolled his eyes in response, turning his attention back to Logan as the bus roared to life, carting them off to their next destination. 

Logan’s eyes were closed, his head resting comfortably atop James’ thigh. James smiled softly at Logan, wondering how in the hell he got so lucky.

James rested his head back against the sofa, closing his eyes as he continued to run his hands through Logan’s hair.

\--

James jerked awake as he felt Logan move away from him, his eyes opening slowly.

“S’wrong?” he asked, his voice rough from sleep.

“Huh? Oh. Nothing. I was just gonna change and go to my bunk,” Logan answered, rubbing sleepily at his eyes.

“C’mon, you’re sleeping in my bunk tonight. Don’t even try to argue.”

Logan laughed softly, helping James to his feet before they headed toward the bunks, pulling pajamas from their duffel bags.

They took turns changing and brushing their teeth, the bathroom too small to accommodate more than one person at a time.

Logan threw his dirty clothes into his bunk, fiddling with the drawstring of his pajama pants as he waited for James to finish up in the bathroom.

James exited the bathroom, shoving his clothes into his duffel bag before rolling into his bunk, pulling Logan in with him, Logan pulling the bunk curtain shut behind him. They tossed and turned for a few moments, trying to find a position that was comfortable for both of them. They ended with James pressed against the wall of the bunk, curling around Logan. James loosely draped his hand around Logan’s waist, Logan twining their fingers together.

“Only a few more days before we’re home and back to filming,” James stated softly into the quiet of the bunk.

“Can’t wait to sleep in a real bed,” Logan said.

James laughed softly, whispering ‘goodnight’ into Logan’s hair.

Logan drifted to sleep moments later, feeling more comfortable and at ease than he had in days.

\--

Kendall had pulled James to the side the next day, apologizing for what he had said. James laughed off the apology, telling him it wasn’t necessary and explaining how Logan hadn’t been sleeping well, that Logan was able to relax easier when he was close to him. Kendall had nodded, apologizing once more before telling James that everything was cool, admiring him for how he stuck up for their relationship.

The next few days passed in a flurry of highways, autograph signings, and performances, and before they knew it, they were boarding the private jet that would take them home.

The plane touched down, coming to a full stop moments later. The boys exited the jet, pulling their luggage along with them.

Logan breathed in deep, exhaling loudly as he took in the Los Angeles air. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so excited to be home. They had the weekend off before they went back to filming and he planned on making the most of it, namely spending as much of that time in bed with James as he could.

James walked over and stood next to Logan, resting his arm on Logan’s shoulder. Logan smiled and looked up at him, the smile fading from his lips as he noted James’ expression.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“My dad wants to spend time together this weekend catching up before we go back to filming, and I can’t say no to him,” James explained.

“Oh. No, that’s cool. Go, hang out with your dad,” Logan replied weakly, moving his gaze to anything that wasn’t James.

“You know I want to spend time with you, but this is my dad. I barely get to see him.”

“No, I know. It’s cool, really. I have a bunch of cleaning and stuff I need to do anyway,” Logan lied.

“You sure?” James questioned.

Logan nodded in response, his voice threatening to break if he spoke.

“I’ll see you Monday. Bright and early,” James promised.

Logan pulled him into a hug, fisting his hands in the back of James’ shirt. James responded with just as much fervor, rubbing his hands reassuringly up and down Logan’s back beneath his backpack.

“I love you, you know that, right?” James asked, his voice quiet and low.

“I know. I love you, too,” Logan replied, pulling back from James’ embrace.

They shared one final look before James grabbed his luggage and made his way over to his car, leaving Logan standing there with a hurt look on his face. 

Logan shook his head a few times before he collected himself, pulling his suitcase along with him as he headed to his car, pressing the button on the remote to pop open the trunk. He tossed the duffel bag and suitcase inside, slipping his arms out of the backpack and tossing that in, too. He slammed the trunk closed with more force than necessary, punching the button to unlock the doors. He slipped inside and fastened his seatbelt, started up the car and headed home.

Logan pulled into his driveway, suddenly less excited about being home. He killed the engine and exited the car, reminding himself to grab his luggage from the trunk later. He entered his house, locking the door behind him. He immediately retreated to his bedroom, plugging his phone into the charger and turning the ringer off. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, fully prepared to spend the entire weekend in bed.

\--

Logan awoke to the incessant chiming of his doorbell, mentally cursing whoever was there.

“Calm down, I’ll be right there,” Logan called out, distantly registering that whoever it was probably wouldn’t here him.

The doorbell continued ringing as Logan pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt, hurriedly making his way to the door.

Logan unlocked the door and wrenched it open, a rough sounding “what do you want” spilling from his lips.

“Hello to you, too, Logan,” Kendall greeted him.

“Sorry, I was asleep,” Logan apologized sheepishly.

“I figured that when you didn’t answer your phone,” Kendall explained, pushing past Logan and entering the house.

“What time is it?” Logan asked, closing the door behind Kendall.

“Almost 2,” Kendall paused before continuing, “on Sunday.”

Logan’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he spoke, “I really slept that long?”

“Guess so,” Kendall shrugged. “Where’s James?” he questioned.

“With his dad,” Logan answered, a sad inflection in his voice.

“Ah. That explains it.”

“Explains what?” Logan asked, slightly confused.

“Why you slept so long. You’re different when James isn’t around; quiet, sad, reserved,” Kendall explained.

“I am not,” Logan defended himself, though he knew Kendall was right.

“Whatever you say, Logie. Come on, let’s go do something.”

Logan was about to protest when Kendall all but dragged him to the door, stopping to allow Logan to slip on a pair of shoes.

“Fine. Where are we going?” Logan asked, deciding it was probably for the best if he got out of his house for awhile.

“I dunno. We’ll think of something,” Kendall replied easily.

\--

Logan returned to his house hours later after spending the afternoon with Kendall. They had gone out for a late lunch, followed by driving around aimlessly for hours, talking about anything and everything that wasn’t James. Kendall had immediately noticed how bringing James into the conversation made Logan close up, a sad look appearing on his face.

“You guys are good together, you and James,” Kendall commented as he pulled up to Logan’s house.

“I love him,” Logan said easily, a blush spreading across his face as he looked down at his lap.

“I know. I’ll see you tomorrow, man,” Kendall said, nodding his head as Logan climbed out of his car.

Logan entered his house and made his way to the bathroom, taking a quick shower before he climbed back into bed, excitement thrumming through his veins at the prospect of seeing James in the morning. He closed his eyes, a smile etched onto his face as he waited for sleep to claim him.

\--

Logan luckily awoke early the next morning, remember that he forgot to set his alarm. He unplugged his phone from the charger, his eyes widening at the amount of missed calls, texts, and voicemails he had.

He read through the texts, smiling at each one James had sent, each a variation of ‘I love you’, or ‘I miss you’.

He listened to his voicemails, one from his parents congratulating him on the album release, a few from Kendall just pestering him, and one from James. He pressed play, his smile growing wider as he listened to the message.

“Hey baby, it’s James, obviously. Um, I just wanted to say I miss you, so much. I can’t wait to see you. I hope you’re having a good weekend. I love you. Bye.’

Logan smiled and saved it, placing his phone on the bed before he walked into the bathroom, relieving his full bladder. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, drying it off before grabbing his hair gel and quickly doing his hair. He walked back into his bedroom, going over to his closet and pulling on a pair of jeans and a v-neck, stopping at his dresser to pull on a pair of socks.

Satisfied with the way he looked, Logan grabbed his cell phone and stuck it in his pocket, making his way into foyer. He slipped into his favorite boots and laced them up, reaching up to grab his leather jacket from it’s hook before remembering he never got around to doing his laundry. He groaned in annoyance before darting back into his bedroom, pulling a plain hoodie from his closet. He threw it on and exited his bedroom once more, grabbing his keys from the counter and exiting his house, locking it behind him.

His stomach turned and flipped as he drove to work, barely able to fight off the smile that seemed permanently stuck on his face.

Logan pulled onto the lot, his eyes immediately searching for James’ car. Finding it quickly, he parked next to it, turning off his car and nearly sprinting into the building to their dressing rooms. He slowed his pace as he neared the entrance, pausing to regain his breath before he took off at a slower pace, schooling his expression into something more suitable for being up early on a Monday.

Logan went straight to James’ dressing room, his eyebrows knitting in confusion when he found it empty. Logan sighed and walked off to his dressing room, a smile immediately returning to his face as he spotted James sitting on the sofa.

“Hey,” Logan said softly.

“Close the door,” James ordered, his expression unreadable.

“I. Um. Sure,” Logan agreed, thoroughly confused.

As soon as the door was closed, James made his way over to Logan, pressing him against it as he brought their lips together, his hands cradling Logan’s face.

“Fuck. Missed you so much,” James whispered against his lips.

“Mmm. Me too, missed you so damn much,” Logan replied.

James licked at Logan’s bottom lip, slipping it between his parted lips. He licked into Logan’s mouth, flicking his tongue against Logan’s as he searched out the taste of Logan, the taste he had missed.

Logan moaned into James’ mouth, his hands landing on James’ hips, pulling them closer together. He thrust his hips into James, feeling James shudder at the contact.

“Logan, have you seen James? We’re needed on set,” Carlos said through the door.

“Be right there,” Logan responded, groaning in frustration as he pulled away from James.

“Later, we’ll finish this later,” James promised, backing away from Logan.

They both walked over to the mirror, fixing their appearance before they walked out the door, heading to the set as they wished they had more time together.

__

Much to their dismay, later came too late; both boys were exhausted from the time spent on set. When they were dismissed for the day, they headed to their respective cars, James following behind Logan as they drove off.

James pulled into Logan’s driveway as Logan exited his car. James quickly turned off his car and climbed out, lacing his fingers with Logan’s as they entered Logan’s house.

“I cannot wait to go to sleep,” James said sleepily, fighting off a yawn.

Logan pulled him into his bedroom, helping him remove his clothes before pulling off his own. They climbed into bed together, James immediately pulling Logan into him. They drifted off to sleep quickly, content to wrapped up in each others’ warmth.

\--

The remainder of the week went much like Monday, leaving them little to no time together due to the long hours of filming. They snuck off during breaks, relegating themselves to either of their dressing rooms, pressed up against the door as they stole kisses that left them breathless, their hair askew, their lips cherry red.

They wrapped up filming the episode, and were sent home to pack and prepare to be whisked off for the last week of the album promo tour.

Logan groaned in irritation knowing he’d have no time to spend with James because he had yet to wash his clothes from the previous week of touring.

James offered to help, but Logan declined his offer knowing he’d get nothing done with James there, more than likely to be a distraction than a help.

Logan spent the weekend washing and folding laundry, putting most of it right back into the duffel bag. He dreaded the upcoming week, knowing there was no bus, only an airplane, shuttling them from city to city. He knew the chances of him and James finding alone time was slim to none.

Luckily for them, the upcoming leg of the tour started in LA, giving them one more night in their own beds. James was going out to dinner with his dad after the LA signing, leaving Logan to himself once again. This time Logan didn’t mind, knowing he wouldn’t have to go more than 12 hours without seeing James.

Logan went to bed early that night, shooting a quick text to James, saying ‘I love you’ before he drifted off to sleep.

The signings and performances went off without a hitch, the boys feeding off the energy of the fans. It was much needed from the constant flying they were doing, leaving them tired and jet-lagged.

Logan had guessed correctly; he and James had no time alone between the signings, performances, and sharing a hotel room with Carlos and Kendall. He didn’t have it in his heart to be upset, the promise of a week and a half off looming in the distance.

Their last signing was on Halloween. They were overjoyed with the amount of fans that showed up, the kids dressed in their costumes.

After the signing they were herded into a van, James and Logan pressed tightly together, Carlos and Kendall sitting behind them, as they were driven to the airport.

After they checked themselves and their luggage in and going through security, they sat and waited for their flight to be called.

James rifled through his carry-on, pulling something out and shoving it into his pocket. He stood up and placed his carry-on in his seat before getting up and walking off, leaving Logan, Kendall, and Carlos sitting there with a confused look on their faces.

Moments later Logan was greeted with the buzzing of his phone, signaling he had a new text. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, reading the text he had received.

‘I’m in the bathroom. Come here’

James.

‘What is he up to?’ Logan asked himself silently.

He sighed, putting his phone back into his pocket as he stood up and headed off toward the bathroom, shrugging at Kendall’s and Carlos’ questioning glance.

Logan pushed open the door of the airport bathroom, greeted by emptiness. He stepped out of the bathroom, only to be pulled in by James seconds later.

“What are you doing?” Logan asked harshly.

James’ only response was to put his finger up to his lips, signaling for Logan to be quiet.

James pulled Logan into the largest bathroom stall farthest from the door, locking it closed behind him.

“James, I don’t-,” Logan began, only to be cut off by James pressing their lips together.

Logan melted into the kiss, parting his lips as he felt James’ tongue licking at the corner of his mouth. He sighed as James licked into his mouth, James’ tongue flicking against the roof of his mouth sending shivers down his spine.

Logan timidly flicked his tongue against James’, feeling James shiver against him.

James pushed Logan up against the wall, their lips never parting. He pulled Logan flush against him, his hands gripping at Logan’s hips. James parted his legs, giving Logan leverage to grind their growing erections together.

James groaned into Logan’s mouth, Logan swallowing it down as he worked his tongue into James’ mouth.

They soon pulled apart, James trailing his lips down Logan‘s throat. 

James worked at Logan’s belt, unbuckling it before popping the button of Logan’s jeans and pulling down the zipper, slipping Logan’s jeans and boxers down enough to free Logan’s erection.

Logan hissed as James’ hand wrapped around him, stroking his cock tightly from base to tip. He panted against James’ neck, biting his lip to hold back the moan that threatened to spill from his lips.

James sank to his knees, his lips closing around Logan’s dick. Logan threw his head back against the wall, his hands tangling in James’ hair.

James swirled his tongue around the tip, sucking lightly as he took more of Logan in. James moaned softly around Logan, his cock hot and heavy in his mouth. He licked at the throbbing vein, Logan thrusting into his mouth at the action. James pulled off with a cough, Logan looking down at him sheepishly. James stroked him fully as he rose to his feet, brushing their lips together softly before turning Logan around.

James pushed Logan’s legs apart, the jeans around his legs not giving him much room to work with. He reached into his own jeans, pulling out the packet of lube he had grabbed from his carry-on, tearing it open and pouring it onto his fingers.

He trailed his fingers down Logan’s back, rubbing a slick finger over Logan’s hole. Logan shivered at the touch, thrusting back into James’ fingers.

“Easy there, tiger,” James said playfully as he slid a slick digit into Logan.

Logan’s response was immediately cut off as a moan escaped his lips, his breath coming out shaky.

“Does this make you hot? Knowing someone could walk in at any moment and catch us? That anyone would know what we’re doing, hear you moan while I fuck you?” James asked as he slid in another finger, working Logan open, his voice deep with arousal.

“Yes, god yes,” Logan panted in response, fucking himself against James’ fingers.

James withdrew his fingers, Logan groaning at the loss. He fished through his pockets once more, pulling out the lubricated condom he had brought, knowing the packet of lube wouldn’t be enough.

James tore the condom open, only to be stopped by Logan before he could roll it on.

“Don’t. I wanna feel it, wanna feel the stretch of you filling me.”

James moaned in response, letting the condom fall to the floor as he rubbed whatever slickness was left on his hand over his cock. He stood behind Logan, pressing the tip of his cock against Logan’s hole, pushing in slowly as the ring of muscles squeezed around him. He pressed his face into the back of Logan’s neck, keening softly as he felt the tight heat of Logan surrounding him.

Logan whimpered as James stretched and filled him, tears forming at the corner of his eyes from the slight discomfort.

Once James was fully sheathed, he stilled his movements, allowing Logan to adjust and relax.

“Move, now,” Logan commanded.

James nodded and pulled back, thrusting into Logan soft and slow.

“Fuck, harder. I’m not going to break,” Logan growled.

James obliged, pulling back and snapping his hips into Logan hard and fast.

“More, please James, more. Need it,” Logan whined.

James gripped Logan’s hips hard, thrusting into him vigorously.

Logan moaned softly, wrapping a hand around himself, stroking in time with James’ thrusts. He felt himself nearing the edge, the pent up need for sexual release too much.

“God, can’t wait to get you home. We’re not leaving that bed, gonna fuck you long and hard. A week and a half off, fuck. You’re mine,” James rambled, his own orgasm creeping up.

“Yes, yeah. I’m yours, want it so much, want you, all the time, please,” Logan groaned, spurting into his hand and against the wall.

James bit down on Logan’s neck, his orgasm washing over him as Logan contracted around him. He thrust shallowly into Logan a few more times before pulling out slowly, reaching down shakily to pull up his pants and boxer-briefs. 

He grabbed a wad of toilet paper, handing it to Logan so he could clean himself. Logan accepted it with a shaky hand, wiping himself and the wall clean, tossing it into the toilet before bending down, pulling up his pants and boxers, buttoning his jeans and fastening his belt.

James pressed Logan back against the wall, brushing their lips together one last time before walking out of the stall, washing their hands quickly before rejoining their friends.

The last few weeks had been hard, but with their upcoming time off, the promise of spending all that time together made everything they went through, along with everything they’ll surely go through in the future, well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for **jblostfan16** on livejournal, who suggested I write a tour fic, which somehow turned into this. It's along the lines of what was suggested, but I don't even know. It kind of got out of hand and turned into this.


End file.
